Soulmate
by xXnatedawgXx
Summary: All Iola wants is to be noticed by Joe. Little does she know, he's already seen her. 1st in my series of one-shots.


_Yay! My first story… This story is the first in a series of one-shot song-fics I have been writing._

_The song is 'Soulmate' by Natasha Bedingfield and the song at the bottom is 'Vienna' by Billy Joel._

_Now on to the story…_

* * *

_Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'cos someone's bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
You're not easy to find_

16 year old Iola Morton stared out the window into the fading light. She was home alone, her Mom and Dad were celebrating their 21st wedding anniversary in California and Chet was out with Frank, Callie and Joe.

_Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
Is already in my life?  
Right in front of me  
Or maybe you're in disguise_

Then there was Iola. She was here, alone, in their farmhouse, 20 minutes from the nearest civilisation, Bayport. Flicking her dark brown hair out of her eyes, she stood up and went to the phone, dialling the number of Natasha, her cousin.

"Hello, Kathy speaking," a kind voice answered the phone.

"Auntie Kathy, its Iola, is Natasha there?"

"No sorry, she's out with Andy." Of course.

"Okay, thanks." Iola hung up. Why didn't she think of that? No one would be home, it was a Saturday night, and everyone would be going out with their special someones.

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone_

Iola glanced at the clock. 8:15. Chet wasn't going to be home for at least another 2 hours. Sighing she climbed the stairs to her bedroom, grabbed a book from the shelf, and flopped onto the bed

20 minutes later, she threw the book at the wall in frustration.

_Here we are again, circles never end  
How do I find the perfect fit  
There's enough for everyone  
But I'm still waiting in line_

"It's always me that's left out, I'm the only one that doesn't have a date for the Prom, I mean why can't I get one, Chet got one!" she ranted as she stormed around the house. "What's wrong with me, everyone else has had a boyfriend, so why can't I have one. Arghhh!" she slammed her head against the wall as she stopped, her green eyes welling with tears as she crumpled to the floor in self-pity. Being the odd one out sucked.

As she sat there, she looked at the various pictures on the wall opposite. Pictures of her and Chet's first days at pre-school, elementary, middle and high and pictures of their groups of friends.

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

Then a picture caught her eye. It was taken when she was 9 and had first been able to play with Chet when his friends were over. It was taken just before Frank and Joe had had to go home. Iola hadn't been looking at the camera; she was too engrossed by blue-eyed blonde haired Joe Hardy, her first and only crush. Even to this day, she still had a crush on him, and had been silently begging for him to ask her to the prom, but, alas, he hadn't. To top it all off, her life couldn't have been any more depressing when Frank had asked her best friend, Callie, out.

_Most relationships seem so transitory  
They're all good but not the permanent one_

Not only had she been depressed that it hadn't been her asked out by Joe, but she was jealous. Jealous because now even her best-friend in the whole world had abandoned her for love. Iola groaned. Now she sounded nasty when she wasn't_. _She was really happy for Callie, she just was a bit jealous as well. Suddenly, a knock came from downstairs, interrupting her thoughts. Confused, she went downstairs and opened the door. There, standing in front of her, on her door step, was blonde haired blue-eyed hunk, Joe Hardy. And he was alone. Alone, with no one else there. At her house.

"Hey," his voice broke the silence.

"Uhh sorry, Chet's not here," she squeaked.

"Yeah, I know, I didn't come to see him."

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone_

"Oh." _That means he came to see me!_ Her mind screamed. She could've died now and been happy. "Um, come in." She opened the door wider to allow him to step inside. Leading him to the living room, they sat. After 5 minutes of an awkward silence, Iola finally spoke.

"Soo, what brings you here?"

"I was bored at the movies, so I came here. To see you," he explained.

"Oh."

"Just thought you might be lonely," he quickly added.

"Yeah, well, you were right. Haven't talked to anyone but myself for 3 hours." _What! Why did you have to say that! Iola Morton you are officially the world's dumbest person_, she mentally scolded herself.

"Know how you feel," he grinned at her. At that, she immediately felt all the awkwardness leave the conversation. They talked about everything and nothing for the next hour and a half until Joe looked at the clock. 10:20.

"Well, I gotta go," he sighed. "11 o'clock curfew."

"Okay." She stood up with him and went with him to the door.

"It's been great talking to you." He opened the door.

"You too." Awkward silence ensued.

"Um, I was wondering..." he trailed off.

"You were wondering..." she prompted him.

"I was wondering, has anyone asked you to the prom, because if they haven't I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" he said hurriedly. Iola was dumbfounded. Silence, again, ensued.

"Um, sure, I'd love to," she finally managed.

"Great, so I'll see you on Monday." With the he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, a sheepish smile and a wave. Then he was gone... and Iola was in heaven.

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
If there's a soulmate for everyone_

"He just kissed me," she whispered, her hand touching her cheek.

"He just kissed me!" she repeated louder.

"Joe Hardy, freaking KISSED ME!" this time she yelled it at the top of her lungs. "And he asked me to the prom!" she continued, racing towards the phone.

"Hello?"

"Callie!" she screamed "Joe just asked me to the prom and he kissed me!" she rushed through it.

"Whoa," Callie laughed "Slow down!"

_Slow down you crazy child  
You're so ambitious for a juvenile  
But then if you're so smart tell me  
Why are you still so afraid?_


End file.
